Sederet Hikmah
by Zahid Akbar
Summary: Kumpulan percakapan ringan keluarga Dragneel dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang (mungkin) sarat dengan pelajaran hidup.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_: FAIRY TAIL _belongs to_ HIRO MASHIMA**

**_Setting_: AU(_Alternate Universe_)**

**_Warning_: PUEBI belum sesuai, diksi kata kacau, _Islamic content_.**

**1\. Alif**

.

.

.

"_Alif_?"

Dahi Lucy berkerut mendengar penuturan Nashi. Anak berumur enam tahun itu baru saja pulang dari rumah Ultear-_sensei_. Ia mendapat pekerjaan rumah, yaitu mencari alasan mengapa huruf alif tidak dibaca seperti huruf-huruf hijaiyah lainnya.

"Mama tahu tidak?" Lihat ekspresi menggemaskan anak itu. Lucy sungguh tak tega untuk menghancurkannya.

Ibu dua anak ini mencoba berpikir keras. Tumpukan pakaian di hadapannya ia singkirkan terlebih dahulu.

_"Alif ada dua. Yang pertama adalah alif yang menerima harokat, atau kita mengenalnya sebagai hamzah."_ Suara almarhumah sang ibu tiba-tiba terngiang di pikiran wanita bermanik coklat ini. _"Yang kedua adalah alif yang tidak menerima harokat."_

_"Kenapa ada alif tidak menerima harokat, Ma? Apakah dia kaya sehingga tidak membutuhkan harokat lagi?"_

Lucy mengingatnya. Percakapan ini terjadi sewaktu ia masih kecil, kurang lebih seumur dengan Nashi.

Kekehan geli keluar dari Layla. _"Tentu tidak, sayang. Alif yang satu ini punya tugas istimewa. Yaitu …."_

"Nashi, mama ingat!" pekik Lucy. "Alif yang kamu bilang itu menandakan bahwa huruf lain yang melekat padanya dibaca sepanjang dua harokat."

Nashi memiringkan kepalanya. "Dibaca panjang?"

Lucy tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala sang anak. "Contohnya, _innahu kāna tawwabā_. Nah, untuk menerangkan jika huruf _kā_ pada kalimat _kāna_ dan huruf _bā_ pada kata _tawwabā_ dibaca panjang digunakanlah alif, Nashi."

Nashi mengangguk paham. "Jadi, fungsi alif ini untuk mengetahui jika suatu huruf dibaca panjang atau tidak. Benar begitu, Ma?"

Lucy mengacungkan dua jempol. "_Betul sekali_. Dan Nashi, apa kamu tahu huruf alif juga mengajarkan suatu hal kepada kita."

"Apa itu?"

"Kita harus saling tolong-menolong dalam kebaikan," timbrung Natsu, "agar manfaat kebaikan itu kembali pada semua orang."

"Selain itu ...," Lucy menimpali, "sebagai saudara seiman kita harus saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Nabi Muhammad—_shalla Allahu 'alaihi wasallam_—bersabda yang artinya: _Orang mukmin dengan orang mukmin yang lain seperti sebuah bangunan; sebagian menguatkan sebagian yang lain_."

"Satu lagi dari papa, Nashi." Natsu memamerkan cengirannya. "Alif yang satu ini memang punya kekurangan. Akan tetapi, dia punya kelebihan. Sama halnya dengan manusia. Kita memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan. Oleh karena itu, kita harus bersikap seimbang. Tidak boleh merasa rendah diri dan tidak boleh merasa sombong."

"_Jazakumullah khairan_, Papa, Mama!" Nashi merangkul kedua orang tuanya. "Nashi _sayang_ Papa dan Mama!"

"_Wa iyyakum_, Nashi .…"

Nashi kini mengerti. Jangan pernah menilai sesuatu hanya dari luarnya saja. Kita harus melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya juga. Dan jangan pernah meremehkan sesuatu atau seseorang karena segala hal di dunia ini memiliki kelebihan.

.

.

.

**_Owari_**.

.

**_Drabble_ ini untuk memenuhi #CMCGL**

**Moga _feel_-nya dapat dan pesan ini bisa tersampaikan kepada pembaca.**

**Sampai jumpa di karya kami yang berikutnya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~_Sincerely_,**

**Zahid Akbar**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_: FAIRY TAIL_ belongs to_ HIRO MASHIMA**

**_Setting_: AU(_Alternate Universe_)**

**_Warning_: EYD belum sesuai, diksi kata kacau, _Islamic content_.**

**2\. _Birrul Walidain_ (Berbakti kepada Kedua Orang Tua)**

.

.

.

"Mama, Storm punya adik baru."

Alis Lucy naik sebelah. Tentu saja ia mengetahui berita itu. Lagipula, ibunya Storm, Juvia, adalah sahabatnya waktu SMA dulu. Bahkan, beberapa jam setelah wanita bermanik biru itu melahirkan, Lucy dan sang suami langsung datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguknya.

"Lalu?"

Nashi yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mendadak berhenti. Anak perempuan itu mengetukan pensilnya ke pelipis kanan berkali-kali. "Melahirkan itu sakit tidak, Ma?"

"Ada apa dengan putri tersayang mama hari ini?" Surai gulali itu dielusnya perlahan.

"Ah, tidak, Ma." Nashi menggeleng. "Hanya saja aku teringat dengan pelajaran Evergreen-sensei tadi pagi. Allah berfirman: _Dan kami telah memerintahkan kepada manusia (untuk berbuat baik) kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya telah mengandungnya dalam keadaan lelah yang terus bertambah dan menyapihnya selama dua tahun. (Oleh karena itu), hendaklah kalian bersyukur kepadaKu dan kedua orang tua kalian. Hanya kepada-Ku lah kalian kembali_."

Lucy tersenyum simpul. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan anak perempuannya ini berbicara.

"Dari ayat itu aku berpikir, Ma." Nashi menengok plafon rumah. "Jika seorang ibu saja sudah kesusahan mengandung seorang bayi … bagaimana nanti jika ia melahirkannya? Pasti rasanya sakit sekali …."

Kenangan bersama almarhumah sang ibu hadir di benak Lucy. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok penyayang itu. Bagaimana ia dulu dimanja, bagaimana ia dulu disayangi sepenuh hati, jika diizinkan ia ingin kembali menjalani semua fase-fase menyenangkan itu.

"Evergreen-_sensei_ bilang …," lirih Nashi, "seorang ibu siap mengorbankan apapun demi kebahagiaan anaknya, Ma … Bahkan _nyawa_, Ma …."

Entah sejak kapan air mata telah membasahi pipi Lucy. Ibu dua anak ini kembali mengingat masa-masa jahiliyah yang pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Ia yang menjadi bengal, pemberontak, dan … menyakiti hati kedua orang tuanya.

Ia pernah mendengar dalam sebuah kajian, bahwa sikap dan perbuatan kita kepada orang tua di masa lalu akan tercermin dalam diri anak kita. Lucy sungguh tak ingin Nashi menjadi anak durhaka. Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Sejak mendengar kata-kata Evergreen-_sensei_ aku terus berpikir, Ma …." Nashi menggenggam batang pensil itu kuat-kuat. "Selama ini Mama selalu ada untukku … Jika aku menginginkan sesuatu Mama selalu berusaha menyanggupinya … Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Mama suatu saat akan pergi jauh dari Nashi … Aku _takut_ memikirkannya, Ma …."

"Ma ... _Hiks_ …." Tak berbeda jauh dengan Lucy, Nashi ternyata juga berderai air mata. "Apakah … _hiks_ … Nashi pernah mengecewakan Mama …? Apakah Nashi pernah membuat Mama menangis …?"

Lucy memeluk Nashi. "Tidak, sayang … Nashi tidak pernah mengecewakan mama … Justru mama _bangga_ sama Nashi … Mama _meridai_ Nashi …."

Kedua ibu anak itu berpelukan, mencari kehangatan juga kenyamanan satu sama lain. Mencoba menyalurkan afeksi agar hubungan mereka lebih erat lagi.

"Nashi, mama ingin kamu tahu hal ini." Lucy mengelap mata sang anak yang sembap. "Papa dan mama akan selalu menyayangimu maupun Luke sepenuh hati. Kami, _in syaa Allah_, akan terus membimbing kalian supaya tetap berada di jalan yang lurus. Itulah tugas kami sebagai orang tua, Nashi."

"Kalau begitu," ujar Nashi, "aku akan menjadi anak salehah yang berbakti kepada kedua orang tua dan menjadi harapan agama juga bangsa ,Ma."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria yang bersandar pada pintu kamar Nashi mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"_Robbanā hablanā min azwājinaa wa dzuriyyatinā qurrota akyun, waj'alnā lil muttaqīna imāmā_."

.

.

.

**_Owari_**.

.

**_Robbanā hablanā min azwājinaa wa dzuriyyatinā qurrota akyun, waj'alnā lil muttaqīna imāmā_: Ya Tuhan kami, berikanlah kami pasangan dan keturunan yang menjadi penyejuk hati kami, dan jadikanlah kami pemimpin dari orang-orang yang bertakwa. (Surat Al Furqan, ayat 74)**

**.**

**Moga _feel_-nya dapat dan pesan ini bisa tersampaikan kepada pembaca.**

**Sampai jumpa di karya kami yang berikutnya!**

**.**

**~_Sincerely_,**

**Zahid Akbar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: FAIRY TAIL belongs to HIRO MASHIMA**

**Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)**

**Warning: PUEBI masih belum sesuai, diksi kata kacau, konten Islami.**

**3\. Ta'awun wa Tasamuh (Tolong-menolong dan saling bermaafan)**

.

.

.

"Kenapa mukamu babak belur seperti itu, _Storm_?!"

Gray berang; ia tahu apa arti lebam-lebam biru di wajah sang anak, _perkelahian_. Sebenarnya, waktu dirinya seusia Storm, lelaki dengan surai hitam kebiruan ini juga sering berkelahi. Alasannya pun tidak begitu jelas.

Sementara itu, Juvia dengan telaten menyapukan handuk kecil yang telah dicelupkan ke dalam air hangat ke bagian-bagian muka anak sulungnya yang memiliki perbedaan warna dari kulit normal. Storm meringis, tetapi sinar matanya tetap teguh. Mendengar rintihan sang anak, ibu yang nyaris menginjak kepala lima tersebut lebih berhati-hati.

"Aku habis berkelahi, _Yah_ …."

Berbanding terbalik dengan Juvia yang masih menyunggingkan senyum kelegaan, urat-urat leher Gray mengencang. "Jadi, benar kau berkelahi?! _Dengar_, Storm Fullbuster, berkelahi itu—"

"Tapi, aku punya alasan mengapa melakukannya, _Yah_!" bantah Storm.

"_Tak ada_ faedah yang bisa kau dapat dari berkelahi!" Gray ikut menyalak dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Wajar, itu karena lelaki yang memiliki manik _dark blue_ ini tidak ingin siapa pun dari keturunannya mewarisi kesalahannya di masa lalu—suka berkelahi tanpa arti.

Storm ingin membalas lagi, tetapi masih sadar kalau kedua orang di hadapannya ini lebih mulia kedudukannya. Memendam kedongkolan yang membuncah, pemuda dengan tatapan malas ini memilih untuk melengos pergi ke kamar; mencabar sang ayah yang masih mencak-mencak tak keruan memanggil dirinya untuk bertahan di tempat.

"_Dasar_ anak itu …!" Gray mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa ruang keluarga. Embusan napas kasar keluar dari mulutnya. Dadanya masih naik turun; jantung yang memompa adrenalin masih berdetak dengan kencang.

Seusai meletakkan baskom berisi air hangat, Juvia lantas mendekap tubuh sang suami; mengelus-elus punggung kokohnya; berharap amarahnya mereda. Ia juga menggumamkan sebuah _lullaby_ dengan suara pelan.

"Anda tahu, Gray-_sama_, terkadang kita—mungkin—terlalu keras pada Storm-_kun_."

Mendengar hal itu, kobaran api dalam dada Gray yang semula surut kembali meruak ke permukaan. "Maksudmu _aku salah_?! Begitu?!"

Juvia masih menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan memeluk kepala Gray. Tersentak karena rangkulan tiba-tiba, lelaki itu membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di dada sang istri. Inilah yang ia sukai dari Juvia; wanita ini _selalu sukses_ meredakan ledakan emosinya dengan metode seperti ini; entah itu ia sedang marah, sedih, maupun gundah gulana. Sebenarnya, ia yang terlalu lemah atau aura kedamaian Juvia yang terlalu kuat? Yang mana pun tak masalah selama ia bisa mereguk kenikmatan ini.

"Nanti saya akan mencoba berbicara dengan Storm-_kun_," lirih Juvia. "Biarkan dia tenang dulu, Gray-_sama_."

Tak ada yang bisa Gray lakukan selain mempercayai sang istri.

"Baiklah."

~o0o~

"Storm-_kun_, boleh ibu masuk?"

Anak itu bergegas membuka pintu. Kendatipun emosi masih bergejolak, ia enggan menjadi anak durhaka. Di depan benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu, berdiri sesosok wanita yang ia anggap layaknya seorang bidadari; _baik itu parasnya maupun perangainya_. Kedua tangan lentiknya menyangga sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur—lengkap dengan potongan sayur yang diiris kecil dan potongan daging ayam—juga segelas air putih.

"Bu, aku baik-baik saja." Storm salah tingkah. Ibunya, mungkin, mengira bahwa dirinya tak mau makan di ruang makan. "Tak perlu repot-repot membawa maka—"

"Makanlah," ujar Juvia. "Setelah itu, bisakah kau menceritakan pada ibu cerita di balik lukamu itu?"

Akhirnya, Storm patuh; ia memakan bubur itu hingga tak bersisa juga menghabiskan segelas air sampai tandas. Sesudah merasa kenyang, pemuda yang menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama tersebut membentangkan tuturannya. Ternyata, ia tadi melindungi temannya yang sedang mengalami perundungan; tanpa membalas seorang pun pelaku tindakan tak menyenangkan tersebut. Juvia dengan khidmat mendengarkan, tak sekali pun menginterupsi.

"Jadi, begitu …."

"Bu, apakah ayah akan memaafkanku?" Storm yang menundukkan pandangan melirik takut-takut pada sang ibu. "Aku tahu maksud ayah baik. Tapi, tanpa sadar _aku_—"

"Ayah juga minta maaf karena sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak."

Tepat sebelum Storm menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gray masuk disertai dengan senyuman tengil khasnya. Rupanya, ia diam-diam menguping percakapan antara si sulung dan sang istri. Tanpa tedeng aling, lelaki itu mengacak-acak rambut sang anak dengan gemas. Juvia yang menyaksikannya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Storm-_kun_, sepertinya kamu sudah mengerti konsep saling tolong menolong." Ibu tiga anak ini membelai lembut surai yang serupa dengan suaminya. "Tapi, pernahkah kamu mendengar hadits ini: _'tolonglah saudaramu yang menzalimi dan terzalimi'_[1]?"

Tentu kita mesti _menolong saudara yang terzalimi_. Nah, kalau _yang menzalimi_?

Juvia terkekeh menatap wajah bingung sang anak. Ia tahu persis di mana letak keheranan putra kesayangannya tersebut. "Maksud _menolong orang yang menzalimi_ adalah kita berusaha mencegahnya dari perilaku yang tidak baik. Bukankah _mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati_?"

"Awalnya, aku juga merasa bingung dengan konsep itu, Storm," timpal Gray. "_Pantaskah orang yang berbuat jahat kita tolong?_ Setelah mendengarkan penjelasannya dari seorang bidadari,"—Gray melirik sang istri. Kontan, wajah Juvia merona—"_ehm_ …, aku pun paham bahwa _setiap orang berhak ditolong; setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kata 'maaf'; setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua_."

Tak bisa disangkal, Storm terkesima dengan wibawa sang ayah. Mungkin hal ini jugalah yang membuat ibunya mau bersanding dengan pria kharismatik ini.

"Oleh karena itu, selain kita harus saling menolong, kita juga harus mampu saling bermaafan dan berlapang dada. _Memaafkan bukan berarti kita lemah, tetapi ia merupakan tanda kalau kita itu kuat_. Kau mengerti, Storm?"

Kini, Storm mengerti; _esensi tolong-menolong itu bukan hanya pada yang tersakiti, tetapi juga pada yang menyakiti_; sehingga rantai kebencian itu akan putus dan manusia bisa hidup dengan aman, tentram, damai, dan sejahtera.

.

.

.

**_Owari_.**

**.**

**[1] Diriwayatkan oleh Imam Bukhari melalui jalur sahabat Anas bin Malik; no 6952.**

**.**

**Yo, Guys! Lama gak memperbarui cerita nih. Langsung dua chap ya!**

**.**

**~Sincerely,**

**Zahid Akbar**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_: FAIRY TAIL _belongs_ _to_ HIRO MASHIMA**

**_Setting_: AU (_Alternate_ _Universe_)**

**_Warning_: PUEBI masih belum sesuai, diksi kata kacau, konten Islami.**

**4\. _Tsarwah_ (Harta)**

.

.

.

_Brak! Brak!_

Dua buah tas diempaskan begitu saja di atas meja. Seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang gadis kecil kompak bersedekap sambil menggembungkan pipi. Dua pasang sepatu beserta kaus kaki yang membungkus kedua telapak kaki mereka tergeletak berjauhan satu sama lain.

"_Eh_, kok masuk rumah tidak mengucapkan salam sih?" tegur seorang wanita berperawakan mungil dengan pelan. Dari raut wajah saja sudah tercetak kekesalan yang kentara. Namun, sebagai seorang ibu, ia harus mengarahkan putra-putri kembarnya untuk berakhlak mulia; seburuk apa pun kondisi hati.

"_A-assalaamu'alaikum_, Ma …." Lirih mereka.

"_Wa'alaikumussalaam warohmatullah_, Fiona, Filio." Berbanding dengan ekspresi sang anak, Levy Mcgarden membalas salam mereka dengan ekspresi gembira. Akan tetapi, sepertinya itu belum manjur untuk mengangkat suasana hati dua anak kembarnya ini.

Tak kehabisan akal, ia melengos ke dapur; membuat sebuah penganan ringan dengan bahan seadanya di kulkas. Beberapa menit berlalu, tersajilah tahu bulat brokoli dan seteko teh _Russian caravan_[1]—pemberian Mirajane dan suaminya—di atas meja. Kendatipun pada awalnya malu-malu kucing, si kembar mengambil satu per satu makanan favorit mereka itu.

Menyadari bahwa tinggal dua buah tahu yang tersisa di piring—si kembar mengambil delapan buah, masing-masing memakan empat—Levy memutuskan untuk bertanya, "nah, karena sudah kenyang, ada yang bisa menjelaskan pada mama tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini?"

Memandang satu sama lain, Filio memutuskan untuk bercerita. Hari ini, di sekolah, ada seorang anak yang mengatakan kalau mereka berdua ketinggalan jaman; jika merujuk pada perlengkapan sekolah mereka seperti tas, sepatu, alat tulis, dll. Levy sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya; kalau boleh jujur, pekerjaan Gajeel Redfox—suaminya—bukan termasuk pekerjaan dengan gaji setinggi langit. Akan tetapi, itu sudah _lebih dari cukup_ untuk menopang kehidupan rumah tangga mereka sehari-hari. Ia dan Gajeel pun sudah menyiapkan tabungan untuk anak-anak mereka berdasarkan pendapatan sang suami.

"_Ehm_!" Levy berdehem sejenak. "Filio, Fiona, kalian tahu kalau setiap hari tren itu berubah? Mungkin saja—misalnya—tas terbaru hari ini akan kalah menarik bulan depan; begitu halnya dengan sepatu, baju, hp, komputer, bahkan peralatan rumah tangga."

"Jika kita menuruti semua tren itu, tentu uang kita akan habis, 'kan?"

"Tapi, _Ma_, mereka—"

"Mama punya pertanyaan buat kalian; sebenarnya, apa fungsi dari harta?"

Baik Filio maupun Fiona sama-sama terdiam membisu. Pikiran mereka teralihkan sementara dari semua perisakan yang mereka terima di sekolah. Ibu mereka ini suka sekali bermain tanya dan jawab. Si kembar telah dididik dengan metode ini sejak kecil; tak heran jika mereka cerdas bukan kepalang.

Namun, otak mereka hampa; tak mampu mencari jawaban pertanyaan kali ini.

Levy tersenyum simpul. "Kalau kalian tidak mengerti fungsi dari sebuah harta, bagaimana kalian bisa berbicara soal tren?"

"Dengar, ya"—wanita itu sejenak menghela napas—"harta itu fungsinya untuk menopang kehidupan. Kita _memang membutuhkannya, tetapi tak perlu menunjukkannya_ pada orang lain. Justru ketika mendapatkan kelebihan harta, kita harus menggunakannya untuk kebaikan sesama manusia. Makanya ada perintah zakat, infak, dan sedekah."

"_Yap_, mirip _celana dalam_; kalian membutuhkannya, tetapi tak usah memamerkannya."

Suara bariton itu membuat ketiga kepala menoleh ke sumber suara. Berdiri di hadapan mereka sesosok lelaki yang menjulang tinggi; nyaris dua kali tinggi badan Levy. Beberapa bekas luka senjata tajam terukir jelas di kulitnya yang berwarna sawo muda. Di tangan kirinya yang kekar, terdapat sebuah kantung berbahan kain. Tampak dua buah _baguette_[2] menjulang dari sana.

"Gajeel!/Papa!"

Si kembar tanpa tedeng aling memeluk kaki-kaki Gajeel. Levy berbaik hati membawa kantung itu ke dapur. Itu adalah jatah makan mereka, kurang lebih, untuk sebulan. Wanita mungil tersebut memasukkan barang satu per satu ke dalam kulkas. Menganggap semuanya selesai, Levy kembali ke ruang tengah mendapati mereka asyik bercengkrama satu sama lain.

_Plak!_

"_Itte_!" Gajeel meringis sambil memegang tangannya. "_Woi_, Levy, kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Itu karena kau memberikan contoh yang tidak-tidak. Celana da—, _ah_, lupakan."

"Kau juga memberikan _contoh_ yang tidak baik," cibir Gajeel. Ia merujuk pada pukulan Levy. Tak baik bukan memberi teladan memukul sembarangan?

Tersadar akan kealpaannya, Levy tersenyum kikuk. "Maafkan mama, Anak-anak. Nah, sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Itu! _Ehm_ …, celana—"

Buru-buru Gajeel membekap mulut Fiona. "Ah, sedekah. Ya, _sedekah_! Ahahaha …."

"Allah sudah berfirman dalam al Qur'an yang artinya _'kalian tidak akan dianggap melakukan sebuah kebajikan sampai kalian menginfakkan sebagian harta yang kalian cintai'_. Standarnya adalah _yang paling kita cintai_ lho, bukan _yang tidak kita butuhkan lagi_. Itu artinya, jika kita memiliki kelebihan harta, maka keluarkanlah harta yang setidaknya sama bagusnya dengan apa yang kita nikmati. Jika memberi makan orang miskin, maka berikanlah makanan yang kualitasnya sepadan dengan makanan kita sehari-hari. Begitu."

"Kembali ke permasalahan kalian tadi,"—Levy meraih tas Fiona dan meletakkannya di atas paha—"bukan papa dan mama tak ingin membelikan kalian tas dan sepatu baru. Tapi, lihatlah; tas ini _bahkan_ belum berlubang sama sekali. Setidaknya, kalian bersyukur masih bisa punya tas. Ada orang di luar sana yang bahkan tak bisa bersekolah."

Si kembar tertunduk lesu. Gajeel mengusap pucuk kepala keduanya dengan sayang. "Dengarkan papa. Kalian disekolahkan _bukan_ untuk memamerkan harta, _tetapi_ untuk membagikan harta itu pada orang lain. _Bukan_ untuk berlomba-lomba dalam kesombongan, _tetapi_ berlomba-lomba dalam kebaikan. Bisa kalian bayangkan, jika semua orang di dunia ini makmur sejahtera. _Insya Allah_, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang mencuri, merampok, dan sebagainya. Bahkan kepikiran melakukannya pun tidak."

Pelajaran yang didapat Fiona dan Filio hari ini adalah masing-masing orang memiliki kadar kekayaan atau harta yang berbeda-beda. Masalah cukup atau tidaknya harta tersebut tergantung pandangan mereka sendiri. Dan sebagai hamba Allah, kita _wajib selalu bersyukur atas apa yang telah diberi tanpa membandingkannya dengan orang lain._

_._

.

.

_**Owari**_

**.**

**[1] teh hasil perpaduan antara teh oolong, lapsang souchong, dan keemun dari Cina; memiliki aroma juga rasa yang kuat; bisa disajikan dengan atau tanpa tambahan gula dan susu.**

**[2] roti berbentuk pipa panjang dengan ciri keras di luar, lembut di dalam.**

**.**

**Mungkin jika bisa ditambahkan, masalah kanaah juga disinggung di sini. Kanaah adalah sikap merasa cukup pemberian yang diberi oleh Allah/Tuhan tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun. Singkat kata, kanaah itu _bersyukur atas apa yang ada_.**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di karya saya yang berikutnya.**

**.**

**~_Sincerely_,**

**Zahid Akbar**


End file.
